Mr. Freeze
Dr. Victor Fries (pronounced "Freeze") / Mr. Freeze ( or refered to 'Mr. Zero '''in ''Batman : The Brave and the Bold ) was scientist who became a supervillain through tragic circumstances. He is voiced by Michael Ansara in Batman : The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond, Clancy Brown in The Batman, and had no voice in Batman : The Brave and the Bold. Becoming Mr. Freeze Dr. Victor Fries was a leading researcher in the emerging field of cyrogenics. Fries' wife Nora succombed to an untreatable disease. Employed at GothCorp, Fries began to use company equipment for his personal use to place Nora in a cyrogenic chamber. The GothCorp executive, Ferris Boyle discovered Fries put the company $3 million in debt and moved to end his career. Boyle and his security guards stormed into Fries' lab. In the scuffle, Fries was doused in cyrogenic coolant and found himself unable to survive outside sub-zero temperatures. Fries created a suit to accomodate these issues. The advanced circuitry within the suit also tripled his strength. Fries also created a Freeze Gun that is its namesake. Revenge A year later, as Mr. Freeze, he attempted to get revenge on Boyle for physically and emotionally freezing him. Yet, Freeze's humanity still shined through in his unswerving love for his wife. When Boyle stood to receive a company award, Freeze crashed the reception and tried to kill Boyle. Batman interfered and damaged Freeze's dome with, of all things, a chicken soup thermos Alfred prepared for him. Freeze was incarcerated at a special sub-zero prison cell, 7021059, at Stonegate Penitentary. Some time later, Freeze was kidnapped by the theme park builder, Grant Walker. Walker turned out to be a major investor in GothCorp's cyrogenics program. He sought to instigate a utopia but was an ailing man and needed Freeze to duplicate the same accident on him. Freeze was uninterested until Walker revealed he had Nora Fries, in her chamber. Freeze took part in devising a cannon to freeze Oceania, Walker's prototype utopia. Batman was able to reason with Freeze, that Nora would never approve of his method to save her. Freeze instigated a main power core overload and destroyed Oceania. He survived and drifted on a glacier with his wife. Nora in danger of dying Freeze soon settled somewhere in the Arctic Circle and befriended a young orphan named Koonak. A submarine disturbed their sanctuary and destroyed Nora's chamber. Without an organ transplant, Nora was in danger of dying. Mr. Freeze relocated outside of Gotham to an abandoned oil rig and hired his former peer, Dr. Belson, to help. Because of Nora's rare blood type, Belson had to hack into the living donor list. The only match was Barbara Gordon. She was soon abducted while on a date with Dick Grayson. Gordon tried to escape and caused damage to the rig. Batman and Robin tried to save Freeze, pinned under debris, but he obliged them to save Nora and Koonak first. Freeze survived the explosion and learned his wife was saved and restored by Wayne Tech. Cold Comfort Before he could get a happy ending, Freeze learned his body was deterioting from his condition. Freeze kidnapped a group of scientists to save him. His head survived. He couldn't reunite with Nora and decided to inflict misery on Gotham City. At first, he ruined the life work of individuals then planned to use a reverse fusion bomb on Gotham. Batman stowed away on his ship and crashed it in the Gotham River. Freeze escaped this ordeal but eventually his head was confiscated by Wayne Tech and was studied in Research and Development. Freeze put up little resistance because he believed his life was stolen from him from the start. Future and Death Nearly 50 years later, Freeze was approached by Dr. Lake and CEO Derek Powers. Months ago, Powers was infected with a biological weapon and went through extreme radiation to kill the infection. Powers' genetic structure was permanently damaged. Dr. Lake proposed cloning a new body. Freeze was to be the test subject. It was a success and Freeze sought to make up for his crimes by creating a blind trust. However, the process began to revert and Powers ordered Freeze to be killed as a cover up. He escaped and took up a suit he kept in hiding. Mr. Freeze returned to Wayne-Powers and attempted to kill Powers. Powers turned into Blight and crippled Freeze. Batman tried to fight off Blight but Freeze saved him and accepted death as the building collapsed on him. Trivia *In DCAU Mr. Freeze cares about his wife Nora and commits crimes just to save her, unlike The Batman ''where he just cares about jewelry and wants to commit the crimes for himself. Bruce Wayne even imagined him as the killer of his parents. *In ''Batman : The Brave and The Bold ''Mr. Freeze is refered to "Mr. Zero", which was his original name in the comics before they changed it to "Mr. Freeze". He only made a few cameos in BTBAB never actually talked. freeze tas.gif|Mr. Freeze in ''Batman : The Animated Series Freeze tnba.png|Mr. Freeze in The New Batman Adventures freeze bb.gif|Mr. Freeze in Batman Beyond freeze tb.jpg|Mr. Freeze in The Batman freeze tb 2027.jpg|Mr. Freeze in 2027 in The Batman Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Batman Beyond Characters Category:Batman The Brave and the Bold Characters